leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bailarín Espectral
* 7% de velocidad de movimiento = ** Valor total de oro = * es rentable en un de sin sus dos pasivass. * es rentable en un de al golpear a un enemigo. }} Objetos similares }} Notas * +5% y +7% de de Bailarín Espectral solo aumenta la plana, y no interactuará con otros aumentos porcentuales. * Similar a los objetos de , los efectos secundarios de los objetos con se acumularán. Activar de , o activará ambos y . Estrategia * Los que tienen un fuerte potencial de duelo como y pueden usar esto para aumentar aún más su potencial de duelo, haciéndolos difíciles de derribar si están adelante, o dándoles una mejor oportunidad si están atrasados * Los que se centran en críticos como y generalmente usan esto porque son más fáciles de kitear y la pasiva de este objeto ayuda con ese problema. Además, es su única alternativa para un objeto de /probabilidad de crítico. * Los que tienen problemas con o pueden usar esto para permitirles tener una mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir a su explosión. * Este objeto es una buena alternativa a en centrados en el lanzador si no se necesita el alcance adicional. Trivia * El nombre del es probablemente un tributo al héroe de DotA, Phantom Lancer. * Puedes ver al Bailarín Espectral justo al lado del dependiente de la tienda del Bosque Retorcido. Antiguo icono Phantom Dancer item old.png‎|Bailarín Espectral Historial de Parches + + + = . ** + + + = . * reducida a 30% de 45%. * La probabilidad de golpe crítico se redujo del 25% al 25%. * Otorga la capacidad de y +7% de dentro de 550 unidades de un enemigo visible. * Otorga 12% de reducción de daño contra el último enemigo que atacaste (dura 10 segundos y se actualiza con cada ataque básico ''). * El ataque básico a un campeón otorga la capacidad de y 7% de '''adicional' durante 2 segundos. * Si recibieras un daño que reduciría la , primero obtendrás un que absorbe de daño durante 2 segundos (90 segundos de enfriamiento). ;V8.17 V* Se corrigió un error por el cual la pasiva Vals Espectral a veces no se activaba ;V8.15 * Costo total reducido a de . ** Costo combinado reducido a de . ;V8.11 * Costo total aumentó a de . ** Costo combinado aumentó a de . ;V7.14 * Ya no evita que algunas habilidades (principalmente efectos de sigilo) ignoren la colisión de unidades cuando no hay enemigos cerca, la condición para su propia inmunidad a la colisión de unidades. ;V7.9 * Costo total aumentó a de . ** Costo combinado aumentó a de . ;V6.3 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Tooltip tracks how many times Lament's damage reduction saves your life in a fight. ;V6.1 * Bonus movement speed increased to 5% from 0%. * }} movement speed reduced to 7% from 12%. ;V5.24 * Costo total reducido a de . * aumentó a 45% de 40%. ;V5.22 * + + + = * Se ha eliminado la adicional. * reducida a 40% de 50%. * La probabilidad de golpe crítico se redujo del 30% al 30%. * Mientras que estes dentro de 500 unidades de un enemigo visible, obtienes un 12% de adicional y puedes moverte a través de unidades. * Recibes un 12% menos de daño del último enemigo al que golpeaste, persistiendo durante 10 segundos después de tu último golpe. V5.1: * Probabilidad de Golpe Crítico aumentada de 30% a 35%. V1.0.0.152: * Costo total reducido de 2845g a 2800g. * Costo de combinación aumentado de 400g a 495g. * Velocidad de ataque reducido de 55% a 50%. * Velocidad de movimiento reducida de 12% a 5%. * El campeón ignora la colisión contra unidades. V1.0.0.140: * Velocidad de movimiento reducida de 15% a 12%. V1.0.0.108: * Velocidad de ataque aumentado de 50% a 55%. V1.0.0.107: * Costo de combinación reducido de 900g a 400g. * 20% Probabilidad de esquivar eliminada. V1.0.0.82: * Velocidad de movimiento aumentada de 12% a 15%. Parche del 15 de Mayo, 2009: * Velocidad de ataque reducido de 50% a 45%. * Probabilidad de Golpe Crítico reducido de 32% a 30%. Parche del 18 de Abril, 2009: * Añadida una descripción. Parche del 11 de Abril, 2009: * Costo de combinación aumentado de 850g a 900g. }} Referencias cs:Phantom Dancer de:Phantomtänzer en:Phantom Dancer fr:Danseur Fantôme pl:Widmowy Tancerz ru:Phantom Dancer zh:幻影之舞 Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Velocidad de Ataque Categoría:Objetos de Probabilidad de Golpe Crítico Categoría:Objetos de Velocidad de Movimiento